In order to ensure a stable work state of an electronic device, the electronic device needs to be sealed with a sealing glass paste.
Glass materials are common sealing materials. The sealing process mainly includes: 1) producing a glass material into glass powders and then into a glass paste; 2) coating the glass paste on the joints; 3) heating and burning out the carrier material in the glass paste; 4) melting the glass paste in which the carrier material has been removed using a heat source, to seal the device. Currently, the melting in step 4) is carried out mostly by using laser heat melting method, that is, by using laser energy to heat the glass paste.